


Oh Lately It's So Quiet

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mind if I borrow your roommate? Not to, like, thexthile you or anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Lately It's So Quiet

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: CAPTOR.  
CG: FUCK, COME ON.  
CG: I KNOW YOU'RE NOT BUSY WITH FRIENDS, SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY, SO I'LL JUST ASSUME THAT YOUR HOMEWORK IS APPARENTLY MORE INTERESTING THAN I AM.   
TA: fuck, kk, ii'm here.  
TA: 2hee2h, you're 2o overdramatiic.   
CG: FUCK YOU.   
TA: whatever do you want my help or not?  
TA: ii have lot2 of other thiing2 ii'm 2uppo22ed two be doiing than tendiing two your weiird jn i22ue2.   
CG: FIRST OFF, FUCK YOU.  
CG: SECOND, WHAT ELSE ARE YOU DOING? HOMEWORK? PLEASE, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOUR STUPID DORM BLOCK AND YOUR STUPID DEMANDING MAJOR.   
TA: ii2 that jealou2y ii 2ee?   
CG: THIRD, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S ABOUT JOHN?  
CG: AND NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS. YOU CAN FUCKING DROWN IN YOUR STUPID PROBLEM SETS AND LABS AND SHIT FOR ALL I CARE.   
TA: kk, iit'2 alway2 about jn wiith you.  
TA: 2o what'2 your problem?   
CG: YOU WERE EASIER TO READ WHEN YOU WERE BLIND.  
CG: YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO THAT.   
TA: you're not really makiing me want two help you.  
TA: unle22 you're tryiing two make me force you.  
TA: but you know ii don't 2wiing blackrom for you, kk.  
TA: hehe.   
CG: FUCK IT, THIS IS STUPID. I'M SIGNING OFF. JUST FORGET THIS CONVERSATION EVER HAPPENED.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

TA: ii'll be over 2oon.  
TA: ju2t let me fiinii2h up thii2 la2t problem.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: WHATEVER, FUCKASS. SEE IF I CARE.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

TA: oh, kk, you're alway2 2o 2weet two me.

  
~~~~~~~

  
Karkat's phone beeps, and he looks at it grumpily from his seat at his desk. He's supposed to be doing homework, writing some kind of paper on stages of attraction (which actually isn't helping his situation at all), but he's much busier hiding his face in his arms and resting his eyes.

With a growl, he taps the screen into life.

 _okay, ii'm 2tandiing iin the lobby liike an iidiiot. care two 2wiipe me iin?_

He snorts and scoots his chair back, the wood scraping across the shitty floor and making John look up from where he's surely hard at work at his own computer.

"You okay?"

"Sollux is here. Going to let him in."

John frowns at him but doesn't say anything else, turning back around, and Karkat holds in a growl as he leaves.

Ever since that party, things have been awkward. Karkat knows John must remember something, or else it wouldn't be, but since he hasn't said anything, Karkat assumes he doesn't remember all of it and is embarrassed by the little he does or something. But surely he'd remember asking and Karkat saying yes, right?

Ugh. Karkat is really, really glad he didn't let himself do anything, if this would have been the outcome anyway. He just wishes he knew exactly what John _does_ remember, but any time he tries to bring it up, the human skirts around the topic. It's…frustrating.

He's glaring when he meets Sollux on the ground floor, stopping in the doorway and waiting for the other troll to walk through.

"Theeth. Glad I got here when I did. You look like thit."

"Fuck you, too." The smaller troll snarls and turns, and Sollux barely snags the handle to keep Karkat from locking him out.

"You know you're glad to thee me." There's an annoying giggle that Karkat refuses to acknowledge.

At least John is cute when he giggles.

"Tho what'th the problem? I'm athuming it'th therious if you're acthually willing to invite me up here. It'th like you're keeping your room on lockdown. What're you hiding?"

Sollux has this sly grin that makes Karkat want to punch his face in, so he huffs and crosses his arms, which makes going up the stairs a little more difficult, but it's a price he's willing to pay.

"Not a word."

Sollux doesn't stop grinning, off-colored eyes blinking slowly at him from behind his glasses. "Thure, KK. Whatever you thay."

Karkat tosses the door to his and John's room open and immediately begins talking so that it'll be less obvious when Sollux notices that there is no recuperacoon inside.

But all Sollux does is grin at John and wave. "Mind if I borrow your roommate? Not to, like, thexthile you or anything."

Karkat gapes at his audacity, and John gives a funny sort of giggle, but it's strained, and he mumbles out a "sure" before throwing some homework in his bag and getting out as fast as his long legs can carry him. Even after the door closes behind him, Karkat still hasn't managed to find words, so Sollux plops down on his bed and looks up at him.

"Tho, you come here often?"

"Sollux Captor, you fucking asswipe. Tell me why I shouldn't bash your goddamn bipolar brains out this fucking minute."

"Tell me why there'th no recuperacoon in here."

Karkat growls low, and Sollux doesn't look intimidated in the slightest.

"He doethn't know, KK. Did you thee how thad and awkward he looked? He thinkth we're getting it on or thomething."

"And your moronic comments are not helping, fuckass!"

"KK, if he knew you liked him, he wouldn't have felt awkward. He would have laughed and probably thrown thomething at uth. And if he didn't care about you at all, he would have laughed and probably made thome really bad innuendoth before leaving uth to do our thing."

Karkat's still growling, and Sollux snags him with a bit of his psionics and drags him down to sit. He doesn't fight it at all, which makes it even more obvious how much he wants the comfort, right now.

"Thith ith your human bed, right? I'd feel all weird being on JN'th."

"Yes, Captor. You're really picking up the culture here and totally not sounding like an alien at all. I applaud your hard work. Good fucking job."

"Oh, thut up. I'm here to help you, you dumbthit. Have you tried telling him?"

"What else have I been doing!? I swear, I've been following all of his stupid earth romances, and he still has no fucking clue! It's my stupid past self's fault for falling for such a pitiful moron."

Sollux sighs. "KK, don't all of thothe movieth have thome thort of declarathion in there? You need to acthually thay the wordth."

"That's not fucking romantic at all! That's not how this works! We're both supposed to be heading in that direction, and so when I say it, he says it back! And then everything is fucking perfect and we fly off into the distance, shitting rainbows the whole way."

The yellowblood giggles. "Thith ith the motht I've heard you thound like your old thelf in ageth. Are your late-night cuddle thethionth not cutting it for you?"

"You…what? What the hell are you talking about!?" He's done such a good job keeping this whole thing under wraps, and now Sollux is picking everything apart within a few minutes. Why the hell had he even invited the other troll up here? Stupid fucking move, past Karkat.

"Pleath, KK. There'th thome way you're going without a recuperacoon. And thinth I don't thee a pile, I'm athuming." Karkat snaps his teeth in irritation, but Sollux continues. "I'd have to be blind to mith how much he helpth you. Acthually, even if I were thtill blind, I don't think I would. The only reathon you're tho irritable now ith becauthe you're at oddth with him."

Karkat grumbles something under his breath instead of exploding with another stream of cursing, and it's that that shows just how miserable he is. Sollux pokes him to get him going and pulls back quickly to avoid the inevitable retaliatory swipe.

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"KK, he feelth thomething for you. Thomething more than friendth. I'm pretty thure everyone ith aware. But you know JN. He'th kinda dumb. You need to tell him." Sollux is grinning, knowing that Karkat can't really fault him for the comment.

"This is stupid."

"Well, yeah. He'th thupid, you're thupid, the thituation--ow!"

Karkat draws the pillow back to whack the other troll again, but Sollux's energies lift him easily and drop him on John's bed.

"That's not fair!"

"Life ith'nt fair, KK!"

Karkat throws the pillow across the room anyway, missing Sollux completely and almost sending a precarious stack of movies on his desk tumbling to the floor. They both let the pillow stay there, staring at each other, and then Karkat curls up a bit, arms going around John's pillow instead. Sollux wisely chooses not to comment on it.

"Promith me you'll tell him? Thith ith pathetic, and humanth don't go for that, anyway."

The smaller troll snorts and nuzzles slightly into John's bedding, completely unaware that he's doing so.

"Yeah, sometime. I'll make it happen."

"Thooner rather than later, okay? You're jutht hurting the both of you, now."

  
~~~~~~~

  
 _WE'RE GONE. GRABBING FOOD IN OUR DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A DINING HALL. YOU CAN HAVE THE ROOM ALL TO YOURSELF._

John puts his phone back down on the table and stretches his legs out underneath it. He doesn't want to go back, just yet. Doesn't want to open the door and see their beds there and know…know that…

 _Know that what?_

Know that something happened between Sollux and Karkat. Whatever it was, innocent or not, it was something he wasn't wanted around for. He's almost positive they're not having sex or anything, unless they're really, really good at hiding it, but to know that Sollux might not be friendzoned the way he is…

John underlines the next definition so hard he scratches right through the page.


End file.
